nostalgiarushfandomcom-20200215-history
G'rawr
Basic Information Race: Half-Orc Class: Bear Shaman Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Goblin, Gnoll Deity: N/A Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR 15 (+2)(+2 from Racial) DEX 13 (+1) CON 13 (+1) INT 14 (+2) WIS 16 (+3) CHA 10 (+0) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments HP: 8 AC: 15 AC Touch: 11 AC Flatfooted: 13 INIT: 1 BAB: 0 CMB: CMD: Fortitude: 2 Reflex: 0 Will: 2 Speed: 30 Dam. Reduction: 0 Spell Resist: 0 Spell Failure: -- Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Racial Features +2 to One Ability Score: Half-orc characters get a +2 bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. Medium: Half-orcs are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Normal Speed: Half-orcs have a base speed of 30 feet. Darkvision: Half-orcs can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Intimidating: Half-orcs receive a +2 racial bonus on Intimidate skill checks due to their fearsome nature. Orc Blood: Half-orcs count as both humans and orcs for any effect related to race. Orc Ferocity: Once per day, when a half-orc is brought below 0 hit points but not killed, he can fight on for one more round as if disabled. At the end of his next turn, unless brought to above 0 hit points, he immediately falls unconscious and begins dying. Weapon Familiarity: Half-orcs are proficient with greataxes and falchions and treat any weapon with the word “orc” in its name as a martial weapon. Languages: Half-orcs begin play speaking Common and Orc. Half-orcs with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Abyssal, Draconic, Giant, Gnoll, and Goblin. Class Features Bear Shaman Armor/Weapons: Club, dagger, dart, quarterstaff, scimitar, scythe, sickle, shortspear, sling, and spear. All natural attacks (claw, bite, and so forth) of any form with wild shape. Light and medium armor. Prohibited from wearing metal armor. Only padded, leather, or hide. Wooden armor altered by ironwood spell allowed. Wooden shields. Spontaneous Casting: A druid can channel stored spell energy into summoning spells that she hasn’t prepared ahead of time. She can “lose” a prepared spell in order to cast any summon nature’s ally spell of the same level or lower. Orisons (Sp): 0-level spells, not expended when cast and may be used again. Bonus Languages: Sylvan, Druidic (at 1st-level Druid) Nature Bond (Ex): Forms a bond with a domain (Air, Animal, Earth, Fire, Plant, Water, Weather) or an animal companion. Companion's stats advance with druid's. Nature Sense (Ex): +2 bonus on Knowledge (nature) and Survival checks. Wild Empathy (Ex): Improve the attitude of an animal by rolling a 1d20 + (Druid level) + Charisma modifier. The druid and the animal must be able to study each other, which means that they must be within 30 feet of one another under normal conditions. A druid can also use this ability to influence a magical beast with an Intelligence score of 1 or 2, but she takes a –4 penalty on the check. (Bear Shaman Features) Nature Bond: Must select either Bear as companion or domain of Animal, Earth, Protection, or Strength. Wild Empathy (Ex): A bear shaman can use wild empathy with bears and wolverines as a full-round action with a +4 bonus. Feats Aspect of the Beast - Claws of the Beast (Ex): You grow a pair of claws. These claws are primary attacks that deal 1d4 points of damage. Special Qualities COMING SOON Traits Devotee of the Green: You gain a +1 trait bonus on Knowledge (geography) and Knowledge (nature) checks, and one of these skills (your choice) is always a class skill for you. Outcast: You gain a +1 trait bonus on Survival skill checks, and Survival is always a class skill for you. Proficiencies COMING SOON Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. EDIT COMING SOON Skill Pts: 08 = [Base(04) + INT(02) + FC(01) + Misc(01)] (Bear Shaman 1) Total Rank CS Ability Misc !Acrobatics 2 1 0 1 0 Appraise 0 0 0 0 0 Bluff 0 0 0 0 0 !Climb 6 1 3 2 0 Craft 0 0 0 0 0 Diplomacy 0 0 0 0 0 Disguise 0 0 0 0 0 !Knowledge(NA) 6 1 3 2 0 Fly 0 0 0 0 0 !Heal 4 1 3 0 0 Intimidate 0 0 0 0 0 !Perception 7 1 3 3 0 Perform 0 0 0 0 0 Ride 0 0 0 0 0 Sense Motive 0 0 0 0 0 !Handle Animal 4 1 3 0 0 Stealth 0 0 0 0 0 !Survival* 7 1 3 3 0 !Swim 6 1 3 2 0 *Granted by Outcast Special Attacks COMING SOON Spells [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/spell-lists-and-domains/spell-lists---druid Druid Spells List] Equipment EDIT COMING SOON Equipment Cost Weight Hide 15 25 Sickle 06 02 Quarterstaff -- 04 Backpack 02 02 Total Weight: 33 lbs Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-28.5 29-57 58-86.25 Finances GP: 23 SP: CP: Gems/Jewelry/Other: Mount N/A Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 50 Height: 6'1'' Weight: 213 lbs. Hair Color: Grey Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Faded geen Appearance: Demeanor: Hermit Background Raised by bears since he was a baby. Adventure Log XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups